


Lies I Tell Myself

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Buffy Stories [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what she wants most in the world. She is lying. This is what she wants most in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies I Tell Myself

Prompt: This is what she wants most in the world. She is lying. This is what she wants most in the world.  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Buffy Summers, Spike  
Pairing: Buffy Summers/Spike  
Summary: This is what she wants most in the world. She is lying. This is what she wants most in the world.

There's a blonde girl, no older than 21 sparring with a man in a black leather duster of indeterminate age. Neither of them are really going at it; both are holding back, although there's nothing she'd like more than to drive a stake through his heart and watch as he turned to dust. No, that's a lie; the same lie she tells herself everyday. Really, there's nothing she'd like more than to push him down onto the blue gymnastics mats and fuck him senseless. But she won't tell him that. She won't tell her best friend. She'll just keep lying.


End file.
